dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Skulktech 9.9
Skulktech 9.9 is an alternate-future-reality combination of Skulker and Nicolai Technus. He's makes his debut in The Ultimate Enemy ''and also makes a cameo in ''Phantom Planet though it is unlikely that this was intentional as he doesn't even exist in the reality of this episode. Appearance/History in Alternate Future In the alternate timeline, Danny lost his parents, friends, and his teacher at the explosion of the Nasty Burger. Now with loss, he begged Vlad to take his pain away for he can't bear it anymore, Vlad gave in and agreed to help but it soon turned to worse when Danny's Ghost half went berserk and ripped Vlad's ghost half, overshadowed it, and went evil as Plasmius's evil side had overwhelmed the ghost. Now emerged, Evil Danny (Or Dark Danny) had destroyed his humanity and Vlad's mansion as he went to go to cause chaos to the world. After Dark Danny had wrecked havoc to Earth, he decided to visit his 'old friends' in the Ghost Zone and destroyed almost all of his past enemies. Skulker and the rest of the ghosts tried to stop Dark from destroying Ghost Zone but they failed as Dark defeated Skulker as he destroyed his ecto-suit and Technus was damaged beyond repair. After the destruction of the Ghost Zone, Skulker and Technus agreed to combine (Skulker's damaged robotic-suit and Technus himself since he can control electronics) their technologies together to defeat Dark once and for all and named themselves Skulktech 9.9 but they were unable to defeat Dark because he was far too powerful and they fight each other almost daily for 10 years. In the original Time Line, young Danny was unable to study and he had gotten the answers to the test to CAT but Clockwork decided to bring in another test by sending Skulktech 9.9 to young Danny to see if Danny can change his mind. When Skulktech 9.9 saw young Danny, they planned to destroy the younger 'Dark' so the future can be saved but their first attempt was interrupted by Tucker Foley as he hacked into their system (much to Tucker's disappointment or excitement. He can't decided which is appropriate). But they quickly came back for the second round and almost succeeded on destroying young Danny but Danny quickly destroyed their jet pack and they fell to their 'not-so-nice' cushion, their time medallion came off and they went back to the Clockworks' Lair along with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. After they were sent back to their original timeline, young Danny went to his alternate future where he met his dark future self and was sent to the destroyed Ghost Zone. There, young Danny met most of his alternate enemies and met Skulktech 9.9 for the third time. Skulcktech 9.9 and the rest of the ghosts almost succeeded on destroying Danny until they were all blown away from Danny's newly developed power, the Ghostly Wail. Powers and abilities Since Skulktech 9.9 is only Skulker and Technus combined, Skultech 9.9 has the combined *'Flight': Skulktech 9.9 can hover, fly, and float like other ghosts but since they are sharing one body, Skulker likes to use his standard flying; which is his jet pack. *'Intangibility and Invisibility': Standard ghost powers. *'Superhuman Strength': Since they share one body, it is possible that their power might've doubled but it is unclear whether if they are stronger than other ghosts. *'Superhuman Durability: '''He is more durable than Skulker and Technus. *'Ghost Ray': They can shoot blue Ghost Rays but it's unclear whether if it's Skulker's or Technus's. *'Phantom Palm Pummeler:' a special ghost ray design to deactivate Danny Phantom's powers. It doesn't work on Dark Danny as he's much stronger and a full-ghost, but it works on Danny Phantom and possibly other half-ghosts. Weaknesses *'Hacking: 'He can still be hacked into by Tucker's PDA and be made bound to the schedule that was programmed into Tucker's original PDA in "Public Enemies", despite that he had fixed that problem. As a counter towards this problem, Skulktech 9.9 created a "Purpleback Gorilla Override" program to prevent himself from being bound to the schedule. *'Enemy immunity: '''Their weapons cannot work on Danny's older self as he is much stronger and is a full-ghost, but they do work on Danny from the present. Personalities Skulktech 9.9 have two souls that shares one body so even though Skulker and Technus had agreed to work together; they still fight each other on what they wanted to do despite their share on the body. Surprisingly Technus stopped monologuing after the merge of the body and Skulker became more aggressive on wanting to destroy Danny more. Instead of wanting him dead and hang his pelt on his bed he wanted Danny to be gone forever. Even though they merged their body together, they still have a fear of Dan Phantom and share a huge distaste of him. Relationships Though Skulker 9.9 is from alternate timeline it is not clear on what kind of relationships he had with other ghosts or humans, only three were shown. Dark Danny They both fear and hate Dark Danny then they ever did. Though it has never been specified why it is clear that they despise Dark Danny greatly because of what he had done to them and to the Ghost Zone Vlad Plasmius It is unclear whether they work for him or not, but since Vlad had lost his ghost half, it is possible that they left Vlad for protection or for their own gain. Skulker had a huge respect for Vlad so it is possible that he didn't tell Technus about Vlad and kept Vlad a secret since Dark was in search for Vlad to destroy his Ghost Portal. Danny Phantom Since Danny is the younger and the past from the alternate timeline they find young Danny as an opening and a huge hope to destroy Dark Danny forever. But they failed and got frustrated, they become desperate to destroy young Danny more. Meaning, they were just out to eliminate Danny out of the picture, and they're the hunter and Danny's a prey. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:One-Shot Villains Category:One-Shot Characters